A Rose by any other name
by BakaTomodachi
Summary: Highschool AU Rose Tyler moves to a new school and is forced, by the ever so lovely Jackie, to join a study group to improve her grades. Will she make friends there? or Will she just be a plain old flower. - All Doctors featured have their Actors first names and then Smith as their Last names, I just thought I should put that out there -
1. Chapter 1

"Mum!" called a voice "I told you! I'm not doing a bloody study group!"

"Yes you bloody are!" came a voice, in response to the one before. "C'mon sweetheart! It's a new school! It'll help you make some friends!"

"I can make friends on my bloody own thank you!"

Then there was the slam of a door. A teenage girl was sitting on her bed, with her arms crossed and an angry scowl on her face. This girl, with long peroxide ruined hair and brown eyes, was named Rose Tyler.

Rose Tyler hated Study Group. Absolutely hated it.

Everyone would judge her for her low grades. No one would want to talk to her. Everything would just get worse.

She began to go through unpacked boxes from her recent change of homes, to find her photo albums. Ones that her old friends had put together as a goodbye gift for her and some she had made herself.

As she flipped through one, she saw a childhood picture of her and her old friend Shireen. They were both smiling brilliantly in party dresses, with both their light brown hair up in small pigtails. It was the party their gymnasium was holding for the gymnastics team. It had been a day of cake and sunshine and one Rose definitely missed. Turning another page, she saw a picture of them at the age of fourteen when they were off to their first school disco. It was the last time Rose and Shireen were happy as friends.

After that, Shireen had become depressed and Rose was starting to become distracted from school by a boy she had met. Jimmy Stone was his name. At first, a brilliant boyfriend. But then? Horrid guy.

He was about five years older than Rose and was looking for an easy girl. Rose being only fourteen didn't really know what to do about it and just played along until it went too far. She slapped him. She downright refused to have any sexual contact with anyone and especially not any lying cheating boyfriend.

This was when he hit her. She put up with the beatings up until she was sixteen. It only happened every few weekends, and they never left any painful injuries aside from bruises. Then her mother found out.

Jackie Tyler. She was just a single mother trying to be happy with her and her daughter's life. Jackie made a massive deal out of it. She even went as far as getting a restraining order against Jimmy for Rose. She then decided to move suburbs and here Rose was. Starting a new school and being forced into a Study Group by her mother.

She hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she imagined it would be.

* * *

Rose got up early the next day to get ready for school. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She was horrified.

Not that she was scared of meeting new people, to her that had always been fun. But it would be the new teacher's reactions to her grades.

Jimmy Stone had caused her grades to drop at her last school dramatically. So much that it caused them to hire a tutor for her.

That was also another one of the reasons Jimmy had hit her. He had been convinced that Rose was hooking up with the tutor, which when Rose found out, was forced to quit because of threats from Jimmy.

After she had gotten dressed and had breakfast, she walked to the bus stop. There were a few teenagers already there, either talking to each other or on their mobile phones.

She didn't have a flash one herself, so she decided not to take hers out. While waiting for the bus to come, she took in the appearance of the students around her. They were all dressed in the school uniform which consisted of a button up shirt with the school symbol on the breast pocket, and either a simple pleated skirt for the girls or simple pants for the guys. All the other girls had simple and clean make up compared to her packed on eye makeup.

She was beginning to feel self-conscious when the bus came around the corner. After she paid her fare, she noticed all the seats were taken except for one.

A darker skinned girl was sitting alone, reading a textbook. Rose assumed it was probably last minute studying.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rose mumbled

"Oh? Yeah, sure! Let me just move my bag." She said as she hurriedly moved her backpack off the seat.

"Thanks…" Rose spoke as she sat down, with her own bag on her lap and waited for the bus to take them to school.

* * *

After going to the office for paper work and other boring things, Rose was escorted to her home room. The Teacher was reading out the announcements as she walked in

"…. And anyone planning on joining the ever so great Study Group our school holds for all you Science crusaders and English fanatics, come and see me after announcements for the sign-up sheet…" She spoke as she noticed Rose was there "oh! And today we have a new student today! This is…." She gestured to Rose, asking for her name

"Rose… Tyler" she spoke quietly

"Miss Rose Tyler! How about you go sit down…. In between Jack and Chris! Jack, raise your hand!" She pointed to a boy who indeed did raise his hand.

Rose made her way to her desk in between the two teens, and took out a pen and book.

"Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you" came a voice next to her

Before she could look up, a voice came up from the other side of her

"Stop it, I don't think she would appreciate someone hitting on her on her first day."

Rose looked to her left to see an attractive guy sitting next to her. She didn't feel attracted to him, just…. Felt that he was in fact attractive. He held his hand out in a way of asking for hers.

"Rose, and likewise" She smiled as she turned to her right to see the owner of the other voice from before "Thanks for defending me…..?"

"Christopher, but just call me Chris" He smiled slightly and went on to pay more attention to what the teacher was talking about.

Rose took in Chris' appearance while he wasn't paying attention. He had a crew cut hairstyle and was wearing a leather jacket over his school uniform. Rose thought it made him look much older than he really was.

She turned back to the teacher and began to tune out of everything around her.

When she saw the teacher sit down after announcements, Rose awkwardly got up and walked over to her.

"Oh? Hello Rose! How can I help you?" the teacher looked up at Rose with a warm smile on her face.

"I, I need to write my name on the signup sheet for the study group" She spoke,

"Of course! Here it is" She spoke as she pulled it out of a plastic slip and handed it to Rose "Just write your name here and I'll take it to the office."

Rose signed her name as the bell went.

"Rose!" She heard her name being called

"Huh?" She blurted out as she turned around to see Jack and Chris coming up to her

"What class you got now?" Jack asked her

"According to my schedule, science…." Rose answered with a scowl

"What, you don't like science?" Chris spoke in his northern accent

"Not particularly, but the fact that its physics? No way" She laughed as they began walking out of the room

"Physics? I have that next! I'll introduce you to my friends in there!" Jack talked as he began to lead her off

"It was nice meeting you Rose, run for your life!" Chris spoke as he waved his hand

* * *

Arriving at the science classroom, Rose got her belongings out of her bag, and sat down at a spare desk next to Jack.

"So, how come you've decided to come here?" He asked her

"To this school? Just some …. Issues ….. in my old home, so we moved" Rose said, looking at the door as more people began to pile in

"We?" Jack questioned

"My mum and I" She spoke as she noticed the same girl from the bus walk in.

"Jack! How was your morning? I hope Chris wasn't being rude again" Came a male voice from behind them

"David! He wasn't as bad as you can be." Jack replied "Oh! Rose, meet my good friend David. David? This is the new girl, Rose Tyler!"

Rose turned to see a tall and lanky teen behind her. His eyes were as brown as hers and his brown hair was sticking up with what seemed to be layers of hair gel. He smiled and stuck his hand out as Jack had done earlier. Rose shook his hand politely

"Nice to meet you Rose! I hope Jack hasn't hit on you yet!" He laughed

"Oh c'mon! I don't flirt with everyone!" Jack responded

"Most people then" David looked to him

"Nice to meet you too…" Rose spoke shyly

David looked to her and smiled again

The girl from the bus came and sat on the other side of Jack

"Made a new friend there? Oh! Its you! From the bus! I'm Martha Jones, Jack and Davids' friend" Martha introduced herself

"I'm Rose" she replied.

It was then that the teacher began to take the lesson

* * *

"See you guys later! I've got to go run some errands!" Martha called out as the lesson finished

Rose looked to her timetable to see that it was lunch time. It was surely different to her old school, but nonetheless, it meant she could sit down and eat.

Hopefully the cafeteria had some chips….

David and Jack lead Rose away to the cafeteria where they showed her where they sat and let her go buy some lunch.

After her disappointment of not seeing any chips, she grabbed whatever she could get that would be the cheapest.

Fish fingers.

How could they sell fish fingers, but not chips?

There was also a dessert for sale, but she decided not to grab it, as fish fingers and custard would surely taste weird.

As she got back to the table, she could see David talking animatedly with Jack, Christopher and a red-head.

She placed her tray next to the red head, sitting adjacent from Jack.

"Umm, hello? Are you alright sitting there?" The ginger began to talk rudely to Rose

"Donna! Its okay, this is Rose" said David

"Oh! Nice to meet ya, Jack has told me about you." The girl who seemed to be named Donna spoke, in a much nicer tone.

"Its… Nice to meet you too" Rose smiled

Everyone started to have a conversation together when Chris turned to Rose and said

"So I see you've met my brother"

"Who?" Rose asked , confused

"David, obviously" He replied, sounding almost like Donna

"He's your brother?" Rose spoke, surprised

"Yeah! Why is that hard to believe?" He asked, as if it were obvious that they were

"Well, you don't exactly look alike" Rose spoke, trying to get her point across

"Fair enough" He dropped the topic and moved back to the group conversation

"So, Handy, did you sign up for study again this year?" Jack asked

Rose was confused as to who 'Handy' was, and was surprised when she saw David answer

"As always…. My Mum told me I should do it because apparently it will help me get a smart girlfriend…. I don't really want one, no offense to Donna and Rose though" He spoke with a bored look on his face

* * *

That sort of conversation went on until their next class, which was a class in which Rose found herself with David and Martha. Martha was off talking to some other people while Rose and David sat their together, waiting for instructions from the teacher.

"How come Jack called you 'Handy'?" Rose found herself asking

"Oh? I was in an accident as a child and I injured my hand. It looked like my arm had been cut off at the wrist, but when they stitched it back up, it healed pretty brilliantly. Well, when I say pretty brilliantly, I mean pretty okay. My little brother started calling me Handy, which led to Jack finding out. And there the name stuck!" He laughed, playing with his hand "See, you wouldn't even notice!" He smiled as he waved his fingers in Roses face, as if he were using Jazz hands.

"That's a pretty interesting story." Rose smiled to him

"What about you, do you have any nicknames with a cool story?" David asked her with interest in his voice, and his eyebrows raised

"Nah, Mum either calls me sweetheart or by my full name when she's angry." Rose laughed

"And what would that be?" He spoke

"Huh?"

"Your full name?" He repeated

"Oh, Rose Marion Tyler… What about you, what's yours?" She answered and asked

"David Peter Smith….." He replied, not seeming too impressed by his full name

"Hey, at least it's not John Smith!" She joked

"That's my grandfather's name!" He laughed, trying to appear angry but failing incredibly

Rose could tell she would like this school.

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys? I'm way too lazy to update my other fanfiction, so to pass the time, I thought I would write another! I finished writing this in August but if you see it on here before October, you should hit me or something because I'm supposed to write more chapters.**

**So! What do you think should happen? I have no idea what to do with this, so its up to you guys!**

**Eleven is definitely going to be in it, because he is pretty fun to write, so that also means River….**

**Ah yes, Eleven/River, I ship it almost as much as I ship Ten/Rose…. Okay maybe not.**

**Anyway, please help me with how to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and David walked with Rose and Martha to the bus stop after school had finished.

Overall, Rose had a good day; she made many friends and had fun talking to David and his friends.

"So, how did you like your first day?" Martha asked Rose

"It was fun. But that's only because I met you guys" Rose smiled

"Kissing up to us, are we?" Jack question, smirking to Rose

"Well, everyone except you Jack" Rose laughed "No, it was fun."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day. Anyway, I've got to go find Chris and Matt… You coming with us this afternoon Jack?" David spoke

"Yeah, I need someone to mess with this afternoon. Matt is hilarious to make fun of." Jack laughed as he began to walk with David. "See you tomorrow girls! It was nice meeting you Rosie!"

"Bye Martha, Rose!" David called out

"see ya!" Rose yelled while Martha called out a goodbye of her own.

When the boys were around the corner, Martha turned to Rose and asked

"What do you think of the school so far?"

"It's school… It's better than my old one, I can tell you that." Rose laughed as the bus pulled up and they got on

Rose and Martha didn't speak much during the ride home, other than the quick exchange of phone numbers and before they knew it, Rose was dropped off to the estate.

Rose walked into her and her mothers' flat, and checked the mail. There was nothing very interesting. Then again, her mother would really want to keep the coupons in the catalouges.

She looked around the messy flat and decided to clean for a bit before her homework. Cleaning wasn't her favourite thing to do, but it was better than algebra or trigonometry or whatever they were actually learning in math class. She hadn't really paid attention. She had spent the whole lesson thinking about her new friends.

* * *

Throughout the week, Rose had learnt a lot about her new friends, and as she sat down for lunch on Friday, she decided to think about all that she knew.

She looked to the girl next to her, quickly saying hello before turning to her food. Donna scared her a bit, but she was sure she could warm up to her pretty quickly. She took pride in her organizational skills, and she could probably end up as a really great temp or something like that.

Across from her, was a familiar figure, with a leather jacket and a crew cut hairstyle. Christopher, although he looked really mean, was really nice. He seemed to be really happy about a lot of things, but Rose didn't want to get on his bad side too quickly.

Next to Christopher, was his best friend Jack. Jack on the other hand, was the sort of person Rose could be close with. He reminded her of her old friend Shireen, well, before Shireen became a bitch. He seemed to flirt with everyone, but he probably didn't do it on purpose. Rose hoped they could become great friends.

Martha and David were walking towards the table as Rose looked up. Martha was a smart girl who caught the same bus as Rose. She was hoping to be a Doctor, and studied very hard for it. Rose didn't really notice it, but Martha had an…. Attachment towards David, one that he didn't really return.

David was a boy that Rose found interesting. He was funny and smart and had _great_ hair. He wore a strange trench coat over his school uniform and was usually found chewing on a pencil… Probably something to do with an oral fixation or something. He'd probably be the type to lick a rock when dared to.

Following David and Martha, were two people that Rose hadn't met before. One of them, she was assuming was David and Christopher's little brother, Matthew.

"Rose! Hi how are you?" David smiled as he sat down on the side of her that wasn't being occupied by a ginger.

"I'm pretty great, just happy that it's Friday." Rose smiled "Who's this?" she smiled, pointing at the new couple with her fork.

"Oh, this is my baby brother Matt and his lovely girlfriend Me—River!" David smiled, ruffling Matts' hair beside him

"I'm not a baby Handy. Anyway, you must be Rose? Handy doesn't shut up about you at home!" Matt grinned

"Sweetie, be quiet, don't harass your brother." Spoke the girl with the space hair across from him. She turned to Rose and spoke "I'm Melody, but you can call me River" She reached across the table and shook hands with Rose.

"Nice to meet you then Matt and River" She smiled "How come I haven't met met you guys until now?"

"Oh, we hang out with our own friends, not like silly Chris and Handy who are pretty much always in the same place" Matt laughed while Chris and David glared at him

Rose just laughed, and decided she'd have to meet those friends of theirs soon.

* * *

**A/N I got bored, and wrote this during a Physics lesson… Science influences my Doctor Who writing. I got a bit strange in this and that's basically all that really happened.**

**Anyways, tell be what you think… And I'm kind of sorry for taking so long :c**

**Expect an update around this time next week.**

**And Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I love you all c:**


	3. Chapter 3

School days moved through Roses life very quickly, and no sooner than when she started a school week, she was arriving home on a Friday afternoon, ready for two days of sleeping and avoiding as much homework as she could. That was until she was told that the study group that her mother made her sign up for was on Saturday morning.

She was slightly pissed off about the idea of getting up early in the morning, on a Saturday, just for a study group filled with people who would probably laugh at her. She smiled, remembering that David and his younger brother Matt were a part of the group. Maybe it would be the worst thing ever.

After getting ready, she left the flat, grabbing her bag and locking the door behind her and began walking down to the bus stop. No one else was there, but the bus wouldn't be for another ten minutes, meaning someone else was bound to come.

Sitting down on the seat, she took out her phone to see that she had a new message

_**Hey Rose, do u need a lift?**_

_**David**_

Rose smiled at this, looking to her watch before replying

_**Only if u don't mind. If not I can wait 4 bus**_

_**Rose**_

Rose held on to her phone, getting ready for another text message. She was genuinely happy that David had offered her a lift, not only because the bus smelled like urine and was filled with annoying people, but because she got to be with him

_**Bowtie wanted to stop at the corner store near your estate, so we r close anyway  
meet u at the bustop?**_

_**David**_

Rose smiled at the at the name "Bowtie". It was referring to Matt, who wore a bowtie both during school and on weekends. He was a strange boy, who ate weird food and hated apples. During lunchtimes, Rose would cringe when she saw him eat fish fingers….. with custard.

_**Yeah, im there right now**_

_**Rose**_

Rose looked into her bag, to quickly check she had everything, before looking back to her phone and seeing a reply

_**We're on our way. See u in a sec**_

_**David**_

Standing up from her seat, Rose picked up her bag and leant against the pole. It was pretty cool outside, seeing as it was February and still winter. She fixed her fingerless gloves and kicked some melting snow off the ground near her foot. She only looked up when she heard a car horn.

She smiled when she saw David and Matt in their car, and skipped off to join them.

"Thank you for the lift." She said as she got into the back seat.

"No worries, we were heading that way anyway, and you know, the more the merrier" David said

Rose buckled her seatbelt as they drove off towards the school. There was a comfortable silence in the car, until Rose yawned.

"Did you stay up late last night?" Matt asked

"Nah, I'm just not the type to actually get up on a Saturday until three in the afternoon." Rose joked, twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"That's wasting half the day away!" David spoke, shocked.

"It's not like I have anything to do. I just sit at home, go to work and eat chips!" Rose grinned as David looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Well, how about I—uh, we, show you what a real life is!" He spoke with a grin

"Yeah?" Rose asked

"Yeah"

* * *

After they got to school, Rose dragged herself out of the warmth of Davids' car, to walk through the melting snow towards the entrance to the school with the two brothers. She moved the hair out of her face, reminding herself to get it cut later, and hurried to match the pace of the two long-legged boys ahead of her.

Matt and David were chatting animatedly, about some sort of science Rose only hoped that they wouldn't be studying, as Rose believed she had no hope of knowing what it all could have meant.

David pushed the door open, and kept it open while both Matt and Rose walked through. Rose didn't catch it, but David was grinning at the thought of having Rose around, especially during such a boring Study Group. No one really understood him there, except for Matt, but that was only because they were brothers.

As they were walking in, Rose looked to a group of people, sitting at a large table, textbooks open, with small conversations going on between each other. Rose bit her thumbnail out of a nervous habit, but David took her hand, to calm her down.

This freaked Rose out at first, seeming as he had just grabbed her hand, but when he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, she calmed down.

Matt had already sat himself down with a girl with shoulder length brown hair. Rose had seen her around the school before…. Her name was something like Clary?

David gently pulled Rose toward a chair. David sat next to a small boy with glasses, and Rose sat next to David.

"Rose, this is a good friend of mine, Malcolm Taylor. He's studying to be a Scientific Advisor for the government!" David grinned with awe "Isn't that just brilliant?"

"Its uh… Nice to meet you Rose" Malcolm spoke quietly, out of shyness

"Nice to meet you too. So, Scientific Advisor yeah?" She smiled politely

"Well, yes… But that's only because David here inspired me!" He spoke quickly, embarrassed "Oh! And David! They found a planet in the constellation of Kasterborous! Isn't that marvellous?"

"Ah, thought there would be something there!" David spoke, almost bragging "I told you so!"

"And I believed you!"

* * *

After a long hour of David explaining some science and math to her (which she only half enjoyed), the group started on English. Moreof, Shakespeare.

"Ah, Shakespeare, such a great fellow. Popular with the ladies, he was!" David began talking loudly "Baptised in 1562, died in 1616 and said to be the greatest English writer that ever lived, that is, until J.K. Rowling came around!" Everyone laughed at that "But then again, imagine Shakespeare writing something along the lines of Harry Potter! I know he has some weird language in his plays, but imagine something like, 'Expeliarmus!' thrown in the middle of it –"

"David, its time to be quiet now" Spoke an older woman, with short brown hair, staring at David

"But…. Okay Aunt Sarah Jane." He replied quietly

When the woman turned away, David turned to Rose and spoke

"That's my Aunt. She's married to the Principal, who is my Dads brother." David spoke, unnecessarily explaining every detail of his life.

"Gosh, are you Smiths related to everyone?" Rose muttered, not realising David could hear her

"Well, obviously we're not, but there are a lot of us! But there is a Smith is the school that we aren't related to. His names Mickey, but everyone calls him Rickey." David laughed

The girl Matt was next to overheard this and spoke

"Well, not everyone, just you and Chris." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, before looking at her watch.

"It's time to go anyway," she said as she began to put her stuff away, "I have no idea how we can waste so much time here anyway…" She turned to Rose "By the way, I'm Clara, you must be Rose?"

"Yeah, that's me" Rose spoke, confused as to why Clara knew her name

"Matt tells me whatever David tells him, and you know the gob he's got" She laughed "I grew up with the boys. Matt likes to think I've saved him from 'death'. More of, I snuck him outta detention a few times"

"You're always there at the time I need you! You're the impossible girl!" Matt exclaimed, flailing his hands towards her in exasperation.

"Yeah, and you'd better remember it."

* * *

After getting back in the car, David began driving Rose back to the Powell Estate. Matt was texting his girlfriend while David teased him with a sentence along the lines of 'she wants to do some texting and scones' which Rose just gave up trying to understand.

As Rose thought about Matts girlfriend with the space hair, she remembered what her real name was, and began to wonder why she was called River in the first place.

"Hey Matt?" Rose asked hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"How come everyone calls River… well, River? Melody is such a nice name" Rose spoke quietly

"It is a nice name, yeah. That is unless your last name is Song." David cut in.

" So, what? Her parents named her Melody Song?" Rose asked, confused

"Yep. She hates it." Matt laughed "Only ever gets called Melody or Mels by our friend Amy." He paused before continuing "They grew up together. Amy basically mothered her."

"Amys' last name is Pond. Little Amelia Pond, she used to be." David spoke

"That's a fairytale name, that." Rose laughed

"Yeah, so in favour of Amys' last name, River named herself … River. Pond Song would have sounded right out stupid, so River was the first thing that came to mind!" Matt exclaimed

"No one dare calls her Melody, not without wanting that … _glare_ she has" David shuddered

"So everyone just accepted her new name then, yeah?" Rose asked

"Pretty much," Matt laughed

* * *

Rose was dropped off back home at the Estate and spent the rest of her weekend working at the Henricks store that only took a bus ride to get too, and avoiding her homework. Sunday night was when she finally sat down to do it, and as it turned out, listening to David's explanation from the day before surely helped.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry this took awhile guys**

**I'm super lazy…. Anyway! Thanks for reading this! I know its pretty boring, but its getting somewhere!**

**idontshipwhouffle: Yes, I'm going to be putting as many Doctors as I can in. I haven't yet, as this story is centered on Rose and Ten, rather than everyone else. Throughout the next few chapters, I am going to be adding a few other Doctors in, just give me a bit, yeah?**

**Goddess97: Ah yes, I can't wait to write them in! I'm not too sure where to put them yet, but I'll find a place, yeah? Thanks so much for giving me support with my fanfictions!**

**And a big thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed or even just read this! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

For Rose, school had become easier. Subjects were slowly becoming less annoying, and the students were all really friendly. Well, almost everyone.

A boy, in the same grade as her, was horrid as can be. His name was Harry Saxon. Rose knew hardly anything about him, except for what she picked up from Martha and Jack.

He was a blonde, with a habit of wearing hoodies and tended to act terrible. But somehow, he had a girlfriend. Her name was Lucy, but Rose knew nothing about her.

Harry had apparently used to be David best friend. According to Jack, they had acted like brothers once upon a time. For some reason, they had a falling out, and Harry now hated David with everything he had.

Rose first met him, when David, Jack, Martha and her arrived to their Music\Drama class. The teacher, a Mr McGann, was busy preparing instruments for their practical lesson, when Harry sat next to Rose.

"Harry Saxon" He said, pushing his hand into hers, to form a hand shake. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

Rose was a bit put off on this, but greeted him politely in turn.

"I'm Rose. And yeah, I moved a couple weeks back." She smiled

"You got any friends?" He looked around "I hope not with girly and the freak there" He said, pointing to where Martha and Jack were standing, "I gave them those nicknames ages ago, but I'm still not sure which is which."

Rose was shocked. She didn't expect someone to be rude to her friends.

"Actually, yeah. I'm friends with them." Rose spoke, bluntly.

"Damn, next you'll be telling me you're friends with the Smith idiots." He muttered

"As a matter of fact, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Rose asked, standing up to move seats.

"Yes I do, actually" He spoke strongly, grabbing Roses hand, pulling her back down into her seat.

This was the moment David came along, after helping the teacher. He looked to Harry and then to his grasp on Roses hand.

"What do you want Harry?" David asked, standing in front of his desk, his eyes darkening by the second.

"Oh you know, the usual. Just trying to warn this girl from your stupidity." Saxon said, leaning back in his chair after letting go of Roses hand.

"Leave her alone." David said hardly.

"Let me think about it….. Uhmmmm. No, your not the boss of me Smith. I talk to whatever blonde chav I want!" He laughed out loud, before crossing his arms

"Well, this blonde 'chav' is going to slap you if you don't leave her the hell alone." Rose said quite angrily.

"Ah, the lovely teasing between lovers" Harry sang as he stood up and moved away. "'Till next time, my fair Rose."

Rose ignored him, and looked to David, asking for an explanation, which she never got.

"Sorry about him," David said as he walked around to sit where Harry was before. "Hes a bit…. Different."

"Yeah, I noticed."

* * *

"Rose! I got your report sweetheart!" Roses mother called from the kitchen "You've done so well!"

"That's great Mum!" Rose smiled, hugging her mother as she came in the room

"Now aren't you glad I told you to join that study group? I knew you would do better, but are you going to give me a word of thanks? Probably not! So do you know what happened today? Ben from the newsagency said…"

Rose was no longer listening to Jackie prattle on about something Ben had said, but rather looking through the mail. She noticed she had a letter.

"Mum, you didn't mention I had mail." Rose spoke

"Well, no, but I was going to tell ya after dinner!" Jackie replied, before starting off on her story again

It was an envelope, just plain white with the postal stamp, Roses initials, and her address on the front.

She opened it up to see a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it, to see the words 'VOTE SAXON'.

That horrid boy was running for student council president, and needed the votes of the majority of the student body to win. Regardless of the fact that he's an insolent prick, he was most likely to get the role.

* * *

The bus was the most annoying way to get to school. If the school was closer, Rose would rather walk. The only good thing about catching it was that Martha was there. The darker skinned girl would still sit in the back of the bus, with her medical textbook out, and mostly not talk to Rose unless Rose started the conversation.

But today, Rose was happy to find that David was leaning against his car near her bus stop.

"Hello" Rose smiled brilliantly towards him

"Hello" David replied, moving from where he was sitting, to open the car door for Rose

"Do you usually pick girls up? Or just me?" Rose teased as he shut the door behind her, and moved around to his side of the car.

"Just you…. Well, I used to take…. Oh nevermind" David began, as he got in

"No, I wanna hear it" Rose elbowed him in the side as he started the car

"I used to take my exgripferand.." David mumbled

"Huh?"

"My…. Exgirlfriend…." David spoke a bit clearer, but was still mumbling.

"Oh…" Rose said

"Yeah" David mumbled "She was from France, and didn't know too much about the bus service here…. And also hated going near 'commoners'. She was from royal descent and thought she was better than everyone else… That's kind of why we aren't together" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's good," Rose laughed "Not that its good that she thought she was better than everyone else! Just, that is good that you aren't stuck with someone like that!"

"What about you?" David asked shyly" "Are you with anyone?"

"Nah, I was with this one bloke, but he was a downright douchebag. He almost caused me to drop out of school!" Rose smirked "I'm glad I broke up with him when I did, otherwise, I'd just be a shopgirl with no A Levels for the rest of my life."

"That's good, that you got out of that relationship when you did, I mean." He spoke, embarrassedly "Is, is that why you moved?"

"Yeah, everything got a bit out of hand, and in the end, I had to move." Rose looked away, trying not to put too much memory of the incidents to come out.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but surely it was because of good reason."

And with that, they had arrived at school.

"Did you hear that Harry Saxon is running for Student Council President?" Rose asked him

"Yeah, got sent his usual poster in the mail… I'm assuming you did too?" He assumed

"Yeah I did. He does that every year?" Rose asked, confused

"Ever since he found out that I was president one year." David said

"And how was that? Being president I mean." Rose pondered

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember much… I quit as soon as I found out." He spoke

"So what, everyone voted for you without you knowing?" Rose asked, greatly confused

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty oblivious, you know that."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious" Rose laughed while David looked at her.

Soon they were both laughing.

They continued to laugh, until it cause Rose to snort, which in turn, cause them to laugh even further.

Rose looked to David while they slowly stopped laughing over something that obviously wasn't funny. David saw Rose looking at him, when he started smiling, and slowly began to leave.

"I'll uh, see you later?" He asked

"Yeah" She smiled

"Yeah" He smiled back at her before leaving for his first class.

* * *

**A/N**: Short chapter… sorry

I'm stuck on what to do, and I don't know how to put the lovely Ponds in…. I'm probably gonna put Rose into a troubling situation and have them save her… somehow…. Hopefully something Roman…

Anyways, thank you for all the support with this fanfiction! You are all so very lovely!

Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf: I'm going to have to choose Ten for Rose… I just, love them so much! I love Nine and Rose together though!  
Jackie being Jackie, wouldn't really approve at first, but I sure she'll come around when she sees how happy Rose will be. And yeah, tension all round!

Nortega: Thank you a lot!

allonsy-wolf: I spent a lot of time trying to work out where to put the Ponds in… I guess it'll have to wait :C

Goddess97: I try to put references in, because I'm extremely lame and can't think of any other jokes


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hinty hint hint. Its Halloween now, so I write Halloween chapter. Happy Halloween friends.**

Homework. Rose realised she had forgotten to do her homework. Looking around her history class, she saw everyone answering the questions from the teacher that she was supposed to study for.

She didn't know any of the answers, and was extremely worried when it came to her turn. She turned to a boy next to her, seeing that it was his turn. He answered the question correctly, and in great depth. She wondered how he even knew half the things he did.

"Miss Tyler, who was the father of the goddess Fortuna?" The teacher asked. When Rose didn't answer, a few snickers came from the class "You don't know? Okay then, who was the goddess Fortuna?"

"The Goddess of fortune?" Rose hoped

"Very good, now what else was she the Goddess of?" The teacher asked her "Obviously you haven't studied, you have two minutes to think about it. Otherwise, I'm giving you detention."

Rose felt someone tapping her on the arm. She looked onto her desk and saw the boy next to her had slipped her a note.

'Lady Fortuna was the child of Jupiter, the Goddess of Fortune, Fate and seen as the personification of Luck, good or bad.

Rory'

Rose looked to the boy next to her, who smiled before pointing to the sheet and whispering. "Use it."

"Sir? I know the answer." Rose called out, "Lady Fortuna was the uh…. Goddess of Fortune, fate and was the personification of both good and bad luck. Her father was Jupiter."

"Very good Miss Tyler. I hope this wasn't the work of Mr Williams?" The teacher asked

"No Sir, it was all her" Rory answered.

The teacher got back to his lesson when Rose turned to him

"Thank you. Your name was Rory?" Rose asked

"Yeah that's me, how about you, Fortuna?" Rory joked

"Well, my mother named me Rose, but you can call me that, yeah" She laughed quietly. "How did you know that much?"

"I'm roman. I don't really look it, but yeah." Rory answered

"Rory s'not a very roman name." She joked

"Yeah, you can call me Roricus. Mind you, that's what my mate Matt calls me half the time." He looked embarrassed

"That wouldn't happen to be Matt Smith, would it?" Rose asked

"well, yeah. You know him?" Rory answered

"I'm a friend of his brothers." She said, as the teacher looked at the two.

"Miss Tyler and Mr Williams, please be quiet. The lesson is almost finished." The teacher looked at them angrily.

"Yes Sir" they both muttered.

* * *

As Rory and Rose left the classroom chatting, a girl just appeared next to Rory. Well, more of Rose didn't notice her arriving. She was a redhead who seemed to be a bit annoyed that Rose was there.

"Rory, who's your friend?" She asked in a Scottish accent.

"Amy, meet Rose. Rose this is my lovely girlfriend Amy." He smiled, gesturing between the two girls "Rose is a friend of David and Christopher."

"You would be Amelia Pond then?" Rose asked politely, "Matt told me about you both"

"Yeah that's me. I go by Amy now." Amy spoke nicely, no longer feeling threatened by her. "Its nice to meet you then."

It was then that Matt and River found the trio walking towards their spot for lunch.

"Amelia Pond! Rory the Roman! And Rose Tyler as well! It's great to see you all! We have something to announce, so sit down and wait for the others to come as well. We're sitting altogether today!" Matt spoke out, gallivanting around the table.

Rose slowly blocked Matts rambling out, as he was busy talking to Amy. She had her boring old lunch sitting in front of her, and she was about to reach for it, when someone placed some chips in front of her. She looked up to see David smiling at her.

"I got you chips! But only if you share!" David grinned smugly.

"Only if I get to have most of them" She laughed, taking the packet before he could get near it.

She was about to pop one in her mouth when someone grabbed it out of her hand

"Ah, thanks for the chips Rosie." Came the voice of her best friend.

"Jaaaack! That was mine!" She laughed.

"Well, too late. Unless you wanna get it outta my mouth." Jack laughed

"Stop it." Christopher spoke as he arrived

"It's just a bit of fun, party pooper."

Rose grabbed another chip, and began chewing it slowly, covering her mouth while trying to be polite.

"Yeah, maybe… Nah" He laughed.

"Guys! Everybody is here, so I can speak!" Matt called out after Donna and Martha had arrived. "So, as you know, every year us Smiths have a party every halloween. This year, is the first year Rose has done it with us, so we have to make it special!" He grinned

Rose looked around, to see everyone looking extremely excited.

"So, whats the theme?"

"Fairytales! Well, book characters in general, but fairy tales are fun!" Matt said, moving his hands around.

"What? Something as lame as that?" Donna asked

"Oi! Fairytales aren't lame! You're lame!" Matt replied "Anyway! I have a few ideas for the girls!"

"What, you already chose who you want us to go as?" Amy asked

"Well, yes! I would be a terrible best friend if I hadn't" Matt laughed

"So, then who would you want us to be?" Martha asked, giving Matts idea a chance.

"Well, I thought you should be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Amelia, you should be Wendy Darling from Peter Pan, which gives the role of Peter to Rory!" he grinned "River, you go ahead and be tinkerbell!"

"I think you just want to see me in that short skirt" River spoke in a teasing voice

"Well, I wouldn't be complaining." He smirked, "So! Donna! You can be Alice from Alice in Wonderland! And the final idea I had was for Rose. You get to be Little Red Riding Hood!"

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, yeah?" David whispered in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short, I know… But I have my reasons!**

**This year, I am participating in the entirely gruesome NaNoWriMo, and have only produced a main character today! I'm really silly….**

**But on the subject of NaNoWriMo, I won't be able to update this too much. But I would still like to write for you guys!**

**If I were to write oneshots, what pairings would you guys like? I'll do any, and I'll do it from most fandoms as well! Like, I'll research it if I don't know it, but I should do, since I watch/read everything.**

**Anyways, people. Go see Thor: The Dark World. You will not regret seeing it. It is perfect.**

Lunaluvvy: Thank you! I put the Ponds in! I actually did it, I don't really know how…

Oncoming Eternal Storm Wolf: Ah yes, thank you for the perfect idea! I'll definitely have to put a scene in with Amy and Rose together. Honestly, I think they would be good friends…

happypills27: I honestly would if my writing wasn't so awkward! But you know what? Since I'm doing NaNoWrimo, I can't update this so much, **BUT** I reckon I could write a few oneshots! If you would like one, I can write a few 9/Rose ones?

Sunfuzzies: You. Your whole review made me extremely happy. Like, overly, bouncing around happy. Thank you ever so much for writing that, it will honestly help. I was originally thinking about putting Cassandra in it… But yay! I now have an idea on how to put her in!


End file.
